red sunset
by renesmee carie black
Summary: bella has to choose, who will she choose?


Red sunset Red sunset

There he was, staring at jacob like some sort of hunter trying to get his prey. With anger in his eyes, and fear in mine. He never acted this way, he wasn't the Edward I thought I knew.

Neither was Jacob, I never saw him so ready to kill, so blood-thirsty, that use to be edward's job.

"Stop it!" I screamed, I was terrified, what if someone get hurt, what if I had to live the rest of my days knowing it was my fault, why couldn't I just decide, why it was so hard for me to choose one of them, it wasn't possible for anybody to love two people like this at the same time, it seemed like fate.

"choose then" Jacob howled, getting closer to my beloved Edward, they were both strong enough to kill each other, all that matter then was who made the first move.

"I can't" I said feeling how my heart started beating a mile a minute. Edward felt that, I know because he back off.

"what a chicken" Jacob laughed.

"I'm not scared, but she'll suffer if some of us gets hurt, and I'm not going to be the one that's gonna hurt her, I'll make sure of that" he said.

"thanks" I ran into his arms and I kissed him, forgetting about jacob's presence. The next thing I felt was me flying through the forest, watching Jacob jump over Edward and scratching his face.

"NOOOOO" I screamed while I was flying, then I fell to the floor, the pain was nothing compared to the image I just saw, my Edward getting hurt, and all of this because of me.

Jacob saw my face, and silence reigned. Then he became a man again, and he ran away as fast as he could, I did the same thing, the difference?, I ran into edward's arms. There was my answer, I've seen Jacob get hurt lots of times, and never felt this way, but right now, when I saw Edward, OH MY GOD my world almost fell apart.

"Edward, c'mon, stay with me" I said taking his face between my small hands.

"I'm fine" he tried to say between moans " go get Carlisle I'll be fine" but I didn't wanted to do that, what if Jacob comes back, what if takes me too long to get Carlisle, what if…

there were so many thought and not much time, I needed to think.

"come with me please, I can try to hold you. My house is near and my dad take give us a ride to carlisle's, please, I'm not fast enough to come back with him in less than 2 minutes and I won't leave you alone with… Jacob around" I finished, I knew he couldn't fight those arguments.

"okay but I have to warn you, um… I pretty heavy" he tried to laugh but he was in a lot of pain, when Jacob scratched his face he pushed him hard too and his head crushed the floor.

We we're walking as fast as we could, I tried my best to make him laugh, sending the pain away.

"who's the lady in distress now huh?" I asked, he laughed and then he nodded.

"leave here and run, charlie's about to leave, hurry" I left him as fast and gentle as I could.

"Dad!" I screamed, it was kinda hard to go after him and leaving Edward behind. Charlie helped me to get Edward in the car, I knew he wasn't really into Edward but he was pretty nice to him this time, it seem like Edward has to get hurt to get treated like a human.

"so how did this happened?" Charlie asked.

"he got attacked by ja…" Edward didn't let me finish, anyway I'm glad, how was I supossed to explain the huge scratch across edward's face without telling him what Jacob was.

"a big dog, I think it's all a little blured…" he continued.

"and he throw me away so I didn't get hurt, my hero" I blinked at him.

"I gotta go to the station, see ya later" he said, then I gave him THE look."huh?" he didn't got it.

"and you thing I'm strong enough to carry him any longer" I tried to make sure Edward didn't hear that, but he did.

"it's okay I'll help you" said Charlie.

"bella what are you…" charlie and Edward where right behind me. "Edward what happened?" he asked amazed.

"I had little trouble with a smelly dog" Edward said when he was sure Charlie was far enough.

"Edward…" I said, he was my friend after all

"I can't believe you defend him after what happened, is just, I never can make you happy, no matter what I do bella is never enough for you and I'm getting tired, I can't picture a life without you but it's kinda enough" I never heard him talkin' like that, so mad, but he was right.

"Edwards this is not the time" Carlisle tried to take him on his shoulder, their strength never stops surprising me.

"it is the time, is now or never… bella do you love him or me, choose" those words, those god damn words, I never thought I was ever gonna hear them from edward's lips.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Jacob asked, to tell truth I was more surprised about it than he was.

"the wedding's off" I cried, he hold me into his arms, what have I done, those hugs couldn't surpass edward's. I changed my inmortal boyfriend, who wanted to marry me for a teenager who is gonna leave me some day for his soulmate, nature matters.

"you chose me" he said out loud, he couldn't believe it neither could i.

"to tell truth I didn't Is just, he made me choose and I didn't say a word, he just broke up with me.

"I'm sorry about that" he said trying to reach my lips.

"no you don't, I just needed to get away from everything, to get to think if this is what I really want, no offence" I said

"so you came to the house of one of your options to clear your head"Jacob said.

"no, I came to the house of my best friend, could you help me or will I have to move away so I don't get to see you face or edward's again" I said, o my god, why didn't I answer edward's question when I could… it was easy… security… perhaps a family like his, eternal life, his eternal love… and I fucked all that up.

"then choose him, I was going to leave anyway bella, I cant offer you more than today, I can't assure you I'll be in love with you forever, I mean I can promise you that but my instincts will make me act in another way, but he?, he can protect you from every danger, at least he tries…. Don't leave him i… I can't be your friend if you choose him but, as your friend I tell you, don't let him go" the suitcase on his bed drew my attention.

"please don't leave i…"

"you can't have both and at least for now, it's to painful for me to be around, it's hard to believe some day I'm gonna love someone else" he was right but is so hard, both of them wanted what's best for me, but I keep messing things up.

"I love you both" I cried, I did, I love them both, nobody believed me but I did.

"you can't you're just confused." He said and then he graved my arm and took me outside. " now leave please, we both have things to do" he closed the door, and I stand there, hearing the wolf inside him howling, and Jacob throwing things through the room.

I walked so slowly, that anybody could've pass by and it would seemed like they were running.

I took me a while to think but then I got to edward's, what was I gonna say? I didn't had enough time to figure that out. What was he gonna say? Oh, I knew perfectly, he already said everything somebody could say.

I knoched the door at least three times before I got lucky.

"bella" alice said, she was the same, she treated me like before, perhaps, our friendship could survive through this. "come in, he's in his room" she said.

"oh!, thanks" I said, the cullen's felt so different, perhaps it was just me, esme smiled at me the same, and Rosalie looked at me without any expression as usual.

"may I come in?" I asked, it felt so weird to have to ask, if any other day, I would just come in, I knew I couldn't woke him up ('t was impossible) or anything.

"yes" he said, his voice was so different, I don't know how… just… different. "sooo" he said, he was on his bed, bare chest, close eyes, hands under his head, he seemed peaceful.

"I want to talk to you, I made my choice." I thought that was gonna cheer him up, I guess I was wrong.

"too little too late don't you think?" he was right… Damn! I should've known better. He was the love of my life, no matter what I felt for Jacob, I knew that wasn't gonna last for ever, my feelings for Jacob weren't eternal, but my love for Edward? Oh, that feeling was here to stay.

"no is not, please, look at me, right in the eyes and tell me that's too late, and then I'll believe your words" he couldn't, a smile erased the sadness in my face, he loved me, he couldn't say no to me, thanks god.

"I can't" he stood up and then he took my face between his hands, and then he put his lips so close to mine, to the point it was unbearable.

He kissed me so softly, it was Edward again, those were the most difficult hours of my life.

"the wedding's on" I saw a smirk all over his face, and I knew we were all right again, and this time, for good. she can amend her smitake. who will she choose?


End file.
